Recuerdos Perdidos
by Saiya27
Summary: Los recuerdos son cosas qué aveces pueden ser la clave para la respuesta de todos nuestros problemas, pero... ¿aún así la recuperaras sabiendo el dolor que te traería?.. Algo muy pasa en Ponyville. Twilight y sus amigas son las únicas que pueden detener este gran mal, pero con Twilight sin sus recuerdos, un dragón al acecho y un nuevo villano con hambre de poder. ¿Podrán detenerlo?
1. Prólogo

**Advertencia **

Este fanfic tendrá escenas gráficas y sangre.

Se recomienda discreción, están advertidos(siempre quise decir eso xd)...sin mas, a leer...

**El inicio de todo...**

No recuerdo que es lo que sucedió...estoy sola, con un ala herida en medio del bosque y solo puedo recordar a una poni diciéndome "Corre Twilight y no te detengas". Tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza y escucho llorar a una poni a lo lejos.

Me levanto con dificultad y veo a lo lejos una pegaso mal herida en el suelo, me acerco a ella y puedo ver su cutie mark, unas burbujas. Esta respira con dificultad.

-Pri-princesa..tiene que irse...el volverá- dijo esta con dificultad y escupiendo un poco de sangre. ¿Acaso dijo princesa?, ¿que esta sucediendo?, ¿quien es el?

-Tranquila, déjame ayudarte- con mi ala derecha intente levantarla con cuidado, pero la pegaso negaba

-No..no lo haga, no sobreviviré..- dijo esta con dificultad

-No te...-dije al ser interrumpida por una pequeña unicornio

-¡Mama!- dijo acercándose a la pegaso y abrazándola con cuidado sonllozando

-Di-Dinky..no deberías.. estar aqui- dijo la pegaso abrazando con su ala a la pequeña

-Por favor..salve a mi mama- dijo sonllozando la pequeña y mirándome, ¿Como haria eso?, Ni siquiera se donde estoy...

-No..solo las atrasare- dijo la pegaso gris, cuando una explosión se pudo ver a lo lejos y se escuchaban ponies gritando

-Pri-princesa, porfavor...llevese a mi hija..el refugio... esta en Canterlot...- dijo para desmayarse la pegaso

-¡Mama!- dijo la pequeña Dinky llorando, no sabia que pasaba, pero esto era malo, mire al rededor buscando algo que me ayudara y pude ver una bolsa con una cutie mark, donde antes había despertado y comencé a revisarla.

Encontre 6 piedras con formas extrañas las cuales brillaban y un libro viejo, pero nada que me pudiera ayudar, por si acaso me la coloque, no sabia para que eran esas piedras pero si yo las traje en vez de comida o agua, entonces eran importantes.

-¿Que vamos a hacer?- dijo la pequeña asustada y sin despegarse de su madre, los gritos de los ponies eran mas desgarradores y el humo se veía a lo lejos. Piensa, piensa..mire al rededor, habia lianas y trozos de madera -bingo- dije y tome algunas lianas y ramas con mi boca.

-¿Porque no usas magia?- dijo la pequeña unicornio y mire hacia arriba notando mi cuerno, ¿Soy una alicornio?, en serio no bromeaba, soy una princesa. Después de notar que podía usar magia, hice un especie de cama con ramas y con cuidado coloque a la pegaso gris en ella. No la abandonaría, ademas estaba segura que la pequeña no se despegaría de su madre, la potrilla tambien subió a la cama improvisada y yo comencé a jalarla con dificultad.

Cerre mis ojos y use toda mi fuerza para mover a la pegaso y a la potrilla, de pronto me sentí mas fuerte y unos aullidos se escucharon detrás de mi, no me tome la molestia de mirar y comencé a correr a toda velocidad, sin despegar mi ala izquierda de mi flanco, me dolía, pero tenia que sobrevivir, que salvar a esas dos ponies, tenia que...

**Asesinar_ a mi amigo..._**

Esta es mi primer historia y espero que les haya gustado, el primer capítulo lo subire luego, la historia original esta en Amino My little pony Español, me encontrarán como Saiya27, /p/mnzjd5

Me despido...


	2. Capítulo 1

**_Nota: Antes de leer, ver el prologo para mayor comprensión_**

**ADVERTENCIA**

Este fanfic tendrá escenas gráficas y sangre.

Se recomienda discreción, están advertidos(siempre quise decir eso xd)...sin mas, a leer...

**La primera perdida..**

Continué corriendo lo mas rápido que podía, esquivando los arboles y manteniendo a la pegaso y a la pequeña unicornio en su lugar con mi magia, pero los aullidos y gruñidos de esos lobos cada vez se escuchaban mas y mas cerca, ¿que debía hacer?...seguí corriendo lo mas rápido que mis cascos me lo permitían, aleteando con mi ala sana, sabia que no volaría, pero me ayudaba a dar saltos mas altos, para saltar arboles en el camino.

Seguí corriendo y concentre mi energía en mi cuerno, si podía hacer algo con magia lo intentaría, de pronto un rayo salio de mi cuerno destruyendo un árbol frente a mi, concentre mas magia en mi cuerno parando en seco aun manteniendo inmóviles a las dos ponies en la camilla y dirijí toda mi energía hacia mis perseguidores, destruyendo a tres lobos que parecían ser de madera y arboles al rededor de ellos, solo solté un suspiro y deje mi cuerno enfriarse, ya que salia un poco de humo de el.

-Eso fue increíble...¿no quiere enseñarme?- dijo la pequeña Dinky, mirándome y yo solo le sonreí un poco y luego mi preocupación principal fue la pegaso, me acerque a ella rápidamente.

La pegaso gris estaba fria, apenas y respiraba, había perdido mucha sangre. Solo mire detenidamente sus heridas y pude ver quemaduras en sus alas, rasguños e incluso mordidas por su cuerpo, pero me preocupaba mas una herida que tenia en el cuello, algo la había mordido ahí y no quería saber que.

-¿Estará bien?- dijo la pequeña unicornio preocupada por su madre, no tenia palabras, ni suficientes agallas para decirle que tal vez no lo lograría, pero había corrido mas de 5 km con ella cargando y casi muero por esos lobos, ¡tiene una hija que cuidar y una gran explicación que darme!, ¡No se va a morir mientras yo esta aquí!.

Me quite la bolsa y saque el libro, era algo viejo y parecía ser de hechizos, talvez había algo que me ayudara a curarla. Habia instrucciones para posiones y hechizos; para ser invisible, tele-transportación, ¡necromancia!..no aun sigue viva -vamos, vamos- dije hojeando el libro, tengo que salvarla, -porfavor..- dije asustada, la potrilla solo abrazaba a su madre, había visto mi preocupación y parecía entender lo que pasaba.

Solté el libro frustrada y cerré los ojos intentando calmarme y recordar algo que me fuera de ayuda, era una princesa después de todo, debía recordar por lo menos algo para curarla, ¿no?, abrí los ojos de nuevo topandome con un brillo en la bolsa, la abrí y pude ver a una piedra brillar, tenia la forma de una mariposa, la levante con mi magia y pude sentir alivio en mi ala.

Mire mi ala y esta parecía estar ¿sanando?, la abrí lentamente y esta parecía estar como nueva, rápidamente la acerque a la pegaso, pero no parecia ocurrir nada, volví a intentarlo, pero esta vez con mi magia reflejaba el poder de la piedra y comenzó a funcionar, las heridas de la pegaso comenzaron a sanar, pero la piedra comenzó a hacerse negra y a agrietarse, en ese instante no sabia porque, pero tiempo después supe la verdad.

**_Su portadora...mi amiga...había muerto.., no sin antes ayudarme..._**

_Espero que el primer capitulo les haya gustado, dejen su corazón y cometen, si quieren ver las imágenes que he colocado en esta historia, revisen Amino, sin más..._

_Me despido..._


	3. Capítulo 2

**ADVERTENCIA**

Este puede fanfic tendrá escenas gráficas y sangre.

Se recomienda discreción, están advertidos(siempre quise decir eso xd)...sin mas, a leer...

**_La caida de Rainbow_**

Las heridas de la pegaso habian sanado, la habia salvado, pero tenia un fuerte dolor en el pecho y un sentimiento de perdida, sin darme cuenta lagrimas comenzaron la salir sin que pudiera detenerlas.

En eso la pegaso desperto y fue abrazada por la unicornio la cual lloraba de alegria.

-¡Mama!, estas bien- dijo Dinky abrazando a la pegaso la cual la envolvio con sus alas en un cálido abrazo.

Mientras yo seguia sosteniendo la piedra con forma de mariposa, la cual ahora era negra. Yo solo no podía dejar de llorar, era como si me hubieran arrancado parte de mi corazón...y me dolia, mucho.

La pegaso al notar eso alejo con suavidad a la unicornio y se acerco hacia mi, mirando la piedra -Yo..lo lamento mucho- dijo esta para abrazarme -ella solo queria ayudarnos, no es tu culpa- dijo intentando tranquilizarme

_"Twilight, corre yo lo detendre, el es nuestro amigo, va a escucharme"_

_"No lo hagas, el ya no es nuestro amigo, te lastimara, así como lastimo a Rainbow y a Starlight"_

_"No no lo hara, confía en mi, Twilight"_

_"No lo entiendes Fluttershy, yo lo conozco desde hace mucho, el ya no es Spike, es un monstr..." dije para escuchar un rugido_

-¡Fluttershy!- dije despertando con lagrimas en los ojos, ella..esa pegaso..la conozco, pero..ya no esta aquí..., sin que pudiera evitarlo comenze a llorar

La pegaso de nombre Derpy, me hablo de lo que habia pasado y sobre los elementos, aunque no sabia mucho, dijo que un enemigo de un nombre que no recordaba, habia amenazado a toda Equestria, y habia intentado entrar a Poniville semanas antes y que yo habia hecho un hechizo de protección para mantener a todos a salvo.

Pero algo malo ocurrio, Spike, mi amigo dragón, habia sido infectado con algo y lo dejo entrar...eso habia pasado hace unas horas.

Mientras nosotras estamos en un casa del arbol, abandonada, aunque Derpy dice que era de una zebra, pero se fue cuando yo anuncia los pueblos y lugares cercanos, el evacuar y venir hacia Ponyville.

Aunque aún era algo difícil de creer que era una princesa y que acaba de ocurrir una masacre cerca de aqui. Solte un suspiro, mire a la pegaso y a la unicornio las cuales dormian juntas en la cama.

Yo me había hecho una cama improvisada con cobijas, aunque me costo hacer que Derpy me dejara, ya que decía que era una princesa y no debía dormir en el suelo, aunque realmente no me siento como una y talvez si tuviera mis recuerdos estaria molesta conmigo por no haber protegido a todos.

Salí de la casa del arbol y pude ver que aun era de noche, suspiré y comence a abrir mis alas, revisandolas y pude ver mi cutie mark, era la misma que la de la bolsa, por lo menos sabia que si era mía la bolsa. Luego recorde que una de las pie...elementos tiene esa forma..el de la magia..el mío.

En eso se pudo escuchar una explosión mucho mas fuerte que las anteriores, la diferencia era que, parecia ser un arcoiris o mas bien una estela de energia.

Pero pronto una morada y verde apareció, golpeando a la otra con fuerza, haciendola caer, fue ahí cuando pude ver que no solo era una estela, sino una...

**Pegaso...**

_Bueno gracias por leer, esta serie sera algo espontanea, ya que no tengo una idea fija de ella. Espero que la apoyen con corazón, compartan y comenten...__Me despido..._


	4. Capítulo 3

**ADVERTENCIA**

Este puede fanfic tendrá escenas gráficas y sangre.

Se recomienda discreción, están advertidos(siempre quise decir eso xd)...sin mas, a leer...

**_La pesadilla apenas comienza..._**

Al ver esto, comencé a volar rápidamente, esta se había desmayado y para cuándo se despertara seria demaciado tarde.

Pero yo no era la única, la otra estela tambien iba por ella, aletee con mas fuerza cayendo en picada hacia la pegaso con melena multicolor

-¿Twilight?- escuche el susurro de la pegaso la cual entre habrio sus ojos

Fue ahí cuando el nombre "Rainbow" me vino a la mente, ahora mas que nunca queria salvarla. Pero estavamos muy cerca del suelo, la tome con mi magia y me teletransporte, al bosque. Abri mis alas atrapando a la pegaso, esta tenia las mismas heridas que Derpy, un dragón se las había hecho.

-Twi- me miraba la pegaso sonriendome cansada

-Rainbow- dije recordando su nombre

-Perdoname, no pude salvarla, Shy, ella...- dijo la pegaso con lagrimas en los ojos, yo solo la abracé con cuidado, era una de mis amigas despues de todo.

-¿Que qué sucedió?- dije mirandola preocupada

-S-spike, el la golpeo, la lastimo como a mi...quería alejarlo de las niñas, el las lastimaria...espera ¡Scootaloo!- dijo Rainbow intentando levantarse

-Espera, te lastimaras- dije mirandola

-No entiendes le falle a Shy, no quiero fallarle a Scootaloo, ¡Morira Twilight!, necesito ir a ayudarla- dijo aun preocupada, pero tuve que mantenerla quieta con magia

-Estas lastimada, solo haras que te maten, ¿Donde estan?- dije seria, casi la pierdo sin siquiera recordarla.

-En el granero de los Apple- dijo Rainbow mirandome

-¿Y las demas?- dije recordando a las demas portadoras y mi estudiante, ya que Derpy me dijo todo lo que sabia sobre mi.

-Applejack y Rarity estan con las niñas, pero las demas se suponia que estuvieran con Shy, no las encontre...- dijo esta comenzando a dormirse, yo la puse en mi lomo y camine hacia la casa del árbol

Tenia que ir por mis amigas, que salvar equestria, pero antes tenia que recuperar la memoria, aunque sabia que despues, doleria...

**_Pero no tenia ni la menor idea de cuanto..._**

Espero que les haya gustado, si tienen preguntas de la historia, puedo responder sus dudas, recuerden dar corazón y compartir...

_Me despido.._

#aDestacados

#RecuerdosPerdidos


	5. Capítulo 4

**ADVERTENCIA**

Este puede fanfic tendrá escenas gráficas y sangre.

Se recomienda discreción, están advertidos(siempre quise decir eso xd)...sin mas, a leer...

**_El dolor de Pinkie..._**

/ En otra parte... /

No entiendo lo que pasa, solo quería hacer una fiesta para celebrar que estabamos a salvo...

Ahora solo tengo al pequeño conejo de Fluttershy herido en mi lomo, el había intentado defenderla, mientras yo...

Solo me limite a ver..., tengo tanta rabia conmigo, no hice nada y vi como ese dragón.., al que solía llamar amigo acabo con ella sin darle la posibilidad de huir...

Corri a esconderme con los Cake, pero ellos ya habian huido, mientras yo estaba sola con un conejo mal herido y mi melena lacia. Despues lo vende he hoce lo que pude, era lo menos que podia hacer por Shy.

Despues pude escuchar la Rain-plosion sónica y pude ver como mi amiga Rainbow caía, tenía tanto miedo de perderla por ese monstruo...y fue ahí cuando vi a Twilight salvarla. Solte un suspiro, Twilight se había arriesgado por su amiga, mientras yo no habia hecho nada...

-No- me dije a mi misma, tenia que encontrar a las demas, tome una mochila guardando comida por si acaso, un botiquín y cosas necesarias, aunque la verdad no fue mucho ya que sabia que tendría que correr de vez en cuando. Puse al pequeño conejo en mi bolsa junto con Gummy con una avertura para que respiraran, ademas si corria, no se caerían de mi lomo.

Antes de salir pude ver un cuchillo de cocina, lo pense un poco, pero lo guarde y cubri su extremo de metal con papel. Salí de Sugar Cup Corner y pude ver la mayoría de las casas abandonadas y algunas quemadas, parecía que nunca amaneceria, Celestia debe estar demasiado ocupada como para no levantar el sol y eso me preocupaba un poco.

Me ocultaba cerca de edificios, había visto varias veces pasar volando a un dragón y no queria que me viera, lo cuál me sorprendio al principió, pero al parecer a Spike le habían salido alas y lo maldecía por eso.

Seguí caminando hacía el bosque Everfree, habia visto que Twilight había salido de ahí y quería ver caras familiares.

Después pude escuchar un grito de auxilio en el bosque, parecía ser de Starlight, corrí lo mas rápido que pude cuidando que no cayeran los animales que traía, Spike habia lastimado a Starlight en su cuerno, solo podia sacar algo de brillo de él, no podia hacer magia...

**_Mucho menos defenderse..._**

Gracias por leer, recuerden dar corazón, compartir y comentar.Me despido...


	6. Capítulo 5

**ADVERTENCIA**

Este puede fanfic tendrá escenas gráficas y sangre.

Se recomienda discreción, están advertidos(siempre quise decir eso xd)...sin mas, a leer...

**_Otro elemento perdido..._**

/ Con Twilight /

A los pocos minutos llegue a la casa del arbol, Derpy me esperaba en la entrada algo preocupada.

-¡Princesa!, se encuentra bie...¡Rainbow!- dijo la pegaso mirando a la poni de melena multicolor que estaba en mi lomo

Entre con ella a la casa y la recoste en la cama con mi magia

-Derpy, ¿puedes cuidarla por mi?- dije mirando a la pegaso gris

-Claro princesa, pero ¿A dónde piensa ir?- dijo aun preocupada Derpy

-Tengo que ir por mis Amigas, en la granja de los Apple-

-¡¿Sweet Apple Acres?!, es demasiado peligroso, ¿Esta segura?- dijo Derpy algo preocupada

-Si y no te preocupes estare bien- dije intentando calmarla, tome mi bolsa con el libro y por si acaso saque los elementos, seria demaciado arriesgado llevarlos, aunque pude ver un pequeño brillo en el elemento de la amabilidad, mientras que el de la lealtad y la magia brillaban mucho mas que los otros.

No entendia que sucedía, pero no debia de tardarme tanto, debia irme antes que amaneciera, pero sentía una fuerte energia que me evitaba alejarme de los tres elementos antes mensionados.

En eso comencé a sentir un dolor en el pecho, el elemento con forma de manzana, el elemento de honestidad...estaba agrieagrietandose...

**_Applejack..._**

Espero que la apoyen con corazón, compartan y comenten...

Me despido..


	7. Capítulo 6

*

**ADVERTENCIA**

Este puede fanfic tendrá escenas gráficas y sangre.

Se recomienda discreción, están advertidos(siempre quise decir eso xd)...sin mas, a leer...

**_Las amigas son primero _**

/ Narra Applebloom /

Estaba con las crusaders en la casa club, cuando todo paso, solo recuerdo haber visto sombras en los aires dirigiéndose a Ponyville

-¿Pero que esta pasando?- dijo Scootalo algo asustada y no era la unica, Sweete bell estaba temblando, mientras yo miraba a las sombras las cuales caían en Ponyville, para despues escuchar un rugido fuerte, la barrera se habia roto...

Mi hermana y Rarity pronto llegaron diciendonos que la siguieramos, corrimos hacia la granja y entramos al granero, Big mac y la abuela no estaban, ellos estaban en el pueblo..

Yo aun no entendia lo que pasaba, mientras mis amigas estaban muy asustadas, aunque Scootalo estaba preocupada por Rainbow ya que sabia que estaria con Twilight en Ponyville.

Mi hermana y Rarity hablaban de "él", no dabia a quien se seferian, pero seria malo, como se habia vuelto malvado y como habia lastimado a Starligh y a Rainbow

-¿Rainbow esta bien?- Scootalo entro en la conversación

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?- Sweete Bell pregunto a su hermana, yo permanecí callada queria saber que responderían

-Es conversación de adultos, no deberian de precuparse por -dijo Rarity interrumpida por Scootalo

-¡Porfavor! ,ella es lo unico que me queda..., no quiero perderla como perdi a mis padres- ella estaba soltando algunas lágrimas, yo la abracé un poco con mi casco, sabia lo que se sentia...

Rarity no sabia que responder, Applejack se agacho a la altura de Scootalo -No tienes porque preocuparte, Rainbow es lo suficientemente inteligente y 20% mas genial como para que le pasara algo- dijo para calmarla, cuando ella y Rarity hicieron una mueca de dolor, comenzando a soltar lágrimas

-Pero que..- dijo mi hermana limpiandose las lágrimas -No..., no..., las chicas...- mi hermana estaba muy preocupada

Tiempo después llego Rainbow a la granja, Scootalo la abarzo, pero esta estaba algo lastimada y tenia una expresión de tristeza

-Rain...- dijo Applejack interrumpida

-Shy,...ya no esta...- esta bajo la cabeza soltando lágrimas

-¿A que te refieres?- dije yo porfin

-Ella...él..intente salvarla..- su expresión era de decepción yo solo baje la cabeza soltando lágrimas, ella siempre había sido buena con nosotras y había salvado a Equestria varias veces no se lo merecia...

Pero en eso un rugido se escucho, Rainbow abrio sus alas lista para atacar, mi hermana se limbio las lagrimas y se cooco su sobrero, un enorme dragón aparecio en la entrada de la granero derribando la puerta, yo me quede estática, estaba frente a mi...

-¡Applebloom!, ¡muevete!- escuche a mi hermana preocupada, pero tenia miedo, ademas el dragón me resultaba familiar, en eso pude sentir como alguien me empujaba, caí al suelo adolorida y esciche un grito de preocupación, voltie hacía loz lados y pude ver a Scootalo tirada en el suelo con un rasguño...

-¡No!, ¡Dejalas en paz!, ¡Ven por mi!- Rainbow volo hacia el dragón golpeándolo y comenzando a volar lejos, yo solo corrí hacia mi amiga, ¿Qué habia hecho?

-Scoot..- no hubo ninguna respuesta la comence a mover un poco -no mueras te lo suplico...- en eso una fuerte explosión se escuchó una Rain-plosión sónica, Scootalo se movio un poco era obvio que estaba mal herida pero no sabia que hacer

Mi hermana se acerco rápidamente cargando a Scootalo en su lomo, salió de la granja y mire hacia el cielo, pude ver cayendo a Rainbow- ¡No!- grito mi hermana asustada, pero Twilight la salvo -¡Tenemos que ir con Twilight, ella sabra que hacer, ayudara a Scootalo, rapido!-

Rarity asintió empujando a Sweete Bell, ella estaba en Shock aún y no la culpo, esto era mas de lo que se podía digerir

Comenzamos a correr, pero pronto unos ponies que parecían ser sombras nos bloquearon el camino, Applejack dejo con cuidado a Scootalo en el suelo mientras yo temblaba, Rarity se puso frente a nosotras, cerre los ojos, no queria mirar, solo escuchaba los quejidos y golpes, pero en eso volví a escuchar ese rugido, fue inevitable mirar, mi hermana estaba tirada en el suelo sangrando, mientras Rarity aun seguía frente a mi sangrando y temblando, el dragón nos miraba mostrando los dientes pronto nos atacaría..

-Corran..., lo detendre lo mas que pueda...-

Swete Bell me miro...mi hermana pronto moriria, mi amiga estaba mal herida.., el pueblo estaba destruido, y yo lo unico que podía hacer era...

**_Huir..._**

_Espero que la apoyen con corazón, compartan y comenten...__Me despido.._


	8. Capítulo 7 (04-25 10:16:33)

**ADVERTENCIA**

Este puede fanfic tendrá escenas gráficas y sangre.

Se recomienda discreción, están advertidos(siempre quise decir eso xd)...sin mas, a leer...

**_La decisión..._**

/_/ Con Pinkie Pie / _

Coloqué a los animales en el suelo al ver a ese lobo frente a mi amiga y tome el cuchillo.

Con el cuchillo en mi boca salte hacia el lobo, cortando algunas ramas de su cuerpo, este solto un quejido. Aunque podía sentir un extraño dolor en mi pecho, pero me concentré en el lobo, debía de hacerlo.

-¡Pinkie!- ella sonaba preocupada, pero pude ver a la niña que estaba protegiendo, se la debia a Fluttershy, a mis amigas, las iba a salvar.., cueste lo que cueste...

_/ De nuevo con Twilight /_

El dolor era mas fuerte yo solo comence a llorar y a soltar quejidos, era insoportable, mientras escuchaba a Rainbow llorar y quejarse al igual que yo, parecía sentir lo mismo que yo, era como si estuvieramos conectadas.

El elemento de la generosidad comenzo a opacarse al igual que el de la honestidad, lo unico que pensaba era en salvarlas, pero el elemento de la risa comenzo a tener el mismo problema...

¿A quien salvaria?, ni siquiera sabia donde estaban exactamente

Ellas eran mis amigas y tenia que pensar rapido, ¿Que haría si tuviera mis recuerdos?, no tenia tiempo, podia ser una decisión de vida o muerte...

Una idea surgió en mi cabeza...no sabia si funcionaria, pero tenia que intentarlo..

/ Con Applebloom / 

No tenia ideas, era correr lo unico que me salvaria, pero dejar a mi hermana y Rarity no se me hacia justo, no lo haria.

Me puse frente a Rarity -No, debes irte, el te lastimara...-

Sabia que era suicidio, pero las cosas malas no le pasan a los buenos ponies, ¿No?, al menos eso esperaba, ademas por lo menos estaria con mis padres..., el dragón cargó una bola de fuego, cerre los ojos, pero no sentia nada, cuando los abrí, pude ver...

/ Con Pinkie / 

Realmente el acercarse a ese lobo, era casi imposible, ya tenia varias heridas por sus rasguños, pero el saber saltar lo suficiente alto casi siempre me ayudaba a esquivar su ataques mas poderosos

-¡Atras!- escuche a Starlight, pero voltie demaciado tarde, otro lobo me rasguño y me lanzo hacia un arbol, pude escuchar como una costilla crujió, "perdón chicas, Shy..les falle...," fue lo unico que pude pensar y cerre los ojos, no queria ver a esos monstruos..., pero nada me toco

-No puede ser...- escuche a Starlight

**_¿A que se referia?_**

_Gracias por leer, despues de un tiempo ya se como será esta historia y su final, auque no se preocupen todavía falta, tambien queria preguntar si alguien dibujaba para las imagenes, ya que cada vez es mas difícil conseguirlas, sin mas por el momento..__Me despido..._


	9. Capítulo 8

**ADVERTENCIA**

Este puede fanfic tendrá escenas gráficas y sangre.

Se recomienda discreción, están advertidos(siempre quise decir eso xd)...sin mas, a leer...

**_Un dia mas, una perdida más..._**

_/ Con Pinkie /_

No entendia lo que estaba pasando, escuchaba aun los gruñidos de los lobos, pero no sentia nada

-Pinkie..- escuche a Starlight

Abrí los ojos y pude ver a uno de los elementos de la armonia brillando, el de la risa, el mío...

_/ Con Applebloom /_

El elemento de generosidad y honestidad, aunque estaban algo agrientados, estaba haciendo un campo de fuerza protegiendonos

El dragón intentó en vano atacarnos, en eso un rayo lo alejó, era ¡Twilight!

_/ Twilight tiempo antes /_

No sabia si funcionaria, pero si los elementos estaban conectados a las portadoras, entonces sabrían dónde estaban, lanze un hechizo a los elementos agrientandos con un hechizo de protección, el libro tenía toda clase de hechizos y eso me había ayudado mucho...

Aunque accidentalmente me teletransporte a las afueras de la granja de los Apple, o eso creó no recuerdo haber estado aquí antes, aunque realmente nada en realidad, pero pude ver a un dragón atacando un campo de fuerza, y sin pensar dos veces lance un hechizo hacia el.

Este me miro y solo por un momento sus ojos cambiaron a unos a los que reconoci al instante -Spike- dije en voz alta talvez podria hacer que me escuchara y que volviera a la normalidad

-¡Twilight!- escuche a Rarity y salí de mis pensamientos, pero era tarde, era una trampa...

Rarity sin pensarlo dos veces se puso frente a mi y me miro sonriendome, para despues llevarse el golpe del dragón..yo me quedé estática, para reaccionar y lanzar un rayo hacia el dragón con fuerza.

Corri hacia la unicornio blanca, debia salvarla a todos..

Busque en el suelo y pude ver al elemento de la amabilidad, pero este no sanaba a la unicornio -No, no-

-Querida...no tienes que preocuparte..estare bien...llevate a..las niñas...yo. .gracias..por..ser..mi amiga- esta apenas y respiraba, yo nege soltando lágrimas sintiendo otro dolor en el pecho, mire hacia atras y pude ver al elemento de la honestidad volviendose completamente negro y caer al suelo..

Volvi a mirar a la Unicornio,

**_pero ella...ya no respondia_**

_Entre mas avanza esta historia mas oscura es, ¿acaso esta vez el mal, le ganara al bien?...__Sin mas que decir,__Me despido..._


	10. Capítulo 9

**ADVERTENCIA**

Este puede fanfic tendrá escenas gráficas y sangre.

Se recomienda discreción, están advertidos(siempre quise decir eso xd)...sin mas, a leer...

**_Cronus el alicornio maldito..._**

_/ En el castillo de Canterlot /_

-La magia no se debe robar, esta en cada uno de nosotros, Cronus porfavor, tu sabes que no quise lastimarte y mucho menos alejarte, porfavor...- dijo la alicornio suplicante

-Tranquila querida hermana, entiendo tu preocupación, pero ya deberias de rendirte, tu alumna estrella y sus amigas, deben de estar siendo masacradas por mis lacayos en este momento- este solto una risa

-¡Maldito!, ¡juro por mi deber como guardia real que no escaparas!- el unicornio estaba furioso y alzaba su espada con su magia

-No necesito hacerlo, pero me divierte verlos intentando detenerme, de todos modos yo ya gane, tengo todo el poder del caos, ahora tengo el poder de tres elementos de la armonia, ¡Y pronto tendre los otros tres!...- este solo solto una risa demoniaca y desaparecio entre sombras...

_-¡¡NO!!- Twilight estaba llorando...su amiga, que nisiquiera recordaba con claridad, habia muerto en sus cascos...__Otro vacío se formo en su pecho, uno que nadie podria llenar, lo unico que sentia, era odio..._

**_Hacia aquel dragón que se la arrebato..._**

Espero que la apoyen con corazón, compartan y comenten...

Me despido..


	11. Capítulo 10

**ADVERTENCIA**

Este puede fanfic tendrá escenas gráficas y sangre.

Se recomienda discreción, están advertidos(siempre quise decir eso xd)...sin mas, a leer...

**_Un extra al equipo_**

La alicornio solto todo su poder, estaba furiosa, atacaria al dragón por venganza, sin darse cuenta que eso era lo que quería Cronus, quién estaba complacido por el resultado de sus esfuerzos, el habia borrado la memoria de la misma.

-Querida amiga mía- este rió -Te dije que no debías confiar en mi- este se divertia con el sufrimiento que causaba

_/ Mientras en otra parte /_

Derpy habia curado la mayoria de las heridas de Rainbow cuando escucho un estallido, uno de los tres elementos en la bolsa, comenzo a levitar, el elemento de la magia comenzó a volverse negro. Ranbow miro el elemento asustada

-¡Twilight!, ¡Sabias que no debias enfrentarlo!- Rainbow tenia que detener a su amiga, un ataque directo del dragón robaba la magia del elemento que portabas, volviéndolo oscuro y dandole el poder a Cronus, pero para tenerlo todo, tenia que eliminar a su portadora...

Ella salio rapidamente soltando una estela de arcoiris a su paso

_Pero lo que Cronus no sabía era que el arbol de la armonia ya había notado el gran desequilibrio de armonía y ya no sentía tres de sus seis frutos, al igual que la precencia de las portadoras. _

**_Este no permitiría que su poder callera en cascos equivocados..._**

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, solo por si tenían dudas por la imagen, el tiempo en que se desarrolla la historia en a mitad de la temporada 6.__Sin mas que decir__Me despido..._


	12. Curiosidades

**_Bienvenidos mis fieles lectores_**...

**_Hoy vengo con 5 preguntas/curiosidades de esta historia..._**

Fueron creadas por mi y una amiga.

Comencemos...

**ADVERTENCIA**

Estos datos son raros y graciosos de esta historia. Ojo Habra Spoilers y los pondré (así) por si quieren pasar al siguiente punto o leer...

Se recomienda discreción, están advertidos(siempre quise decir eso xd)..sin mas, a leer...

**_1\. ¿Como surgió la idea de este fic?_**

La idea de crear este fic vino de un vídeo, aunque no lo crean. Estaba buscando musica y como en mis búsquedas tengo mlp, apareció una busqueda sugerida de mlp sad xd, comenze a ver videos y este en especial fue el que me dio la idea...

/mlp not gonna die/

Después solo comence a escribir escenarios y el del prólogo fue el que mas me gusto...

**_2\. ¿Porqué Fluttershy fue la primera en morir_**

No me mal entiendan, me encanta Fluttershy, pero es muy tierna y inocente. Pero jamas dudaría de sus amigos, menos de alguien tan cercano como Spike, como sucedio con discord en la temporada 4...

Por lo que era era la "victima" mas probable, además de Twilight o Rarity xd.

**_3\. ¿Cronus es hermano de sangre de las princesas?_**

Si, mas este no fue recordado en los libros de historia normales(Spoiler Alert), este era el encargado de proteger a sus dos hermanas.

Es el hermano mayor(por lo tanto mas sabio y poderoso) por asuntos familiares se le nego el tronó, lo que causó un gran odió hacia sus hermanas...

**_4\. ¿Porqué la historia es tan oscura?_**

Realmente yo no la considero así, no era mi idea que fuera así, ya que trato de hacer mas drama qué escenas de terror o sangre, aunque aveces las necesito.

**_5\. ¿Porque esa imagen de como portada Twilight?_**

Fue la que inició la historia y mi imagen favorita en todos los capítulos/Amino, además qué es una imagen spoiler de lo que pasara en los capítulos finales.

_Si quieren un segunda parte apoyen con corazón y pongan preguntas en los comentarios ;)._

_Sin mas..._

_Me despido..._


	13. Capítulo 11

**_ADVERTENCIA_**

Este puede fanfic tendrá escenas gráficas y sangre.

Se recomienda discreción, están advertidos(siempre quise decir eso xd)...sin mas, a leer...

**_El comienzo del alivió ..._**

Twilight luchaba con el dragón sin piedad, ambos estaban heridos, pero no pararían, una luchaba por venganza, el otro por la oscuridad..

Las niñas aún temblaban, una de ellas mal herida, mientras las otras dos, solo lloraban por sus hermanas...pero algo llamo la atención de dos de ellas...

Pinkie y Starlight habian llegado al lugar por la explosión de poder de Twilight, habian logrado alejar a los lobos, para despues correr hacia el lugar. Topandose con una escena desgarradora... sus amigas sin vida en el suelo...

Pinkie soltaba lagrimas sin creerlo al igual que Starlight, pero pudieron ver a las niñas miarando a un lugar especifico...

-..¿Que es lo que..- Starlight se acercó a las niñas

-...es...imposible...-

_/En otro lugar/ _

La Cutie Mark de Twilight comenzaba a desaparecer sin que esta lo notara, se sentia debil, pero estaba cegada por el dolor.

Cronus habia liberado los sentimientos hacia sus amigas, su corazón estaba partido...

Rainbow acelero el paso, haciendo una Rain-plosión sónica, la salvaria, no fallaria por segunda vez...

Empujo a Twilight alejandola de un ataqué de fuego del dragón

**_Pero este lanzo otro directo a ellas..._**

_Espero que le haya gustado, recuerden dar corazón y comentar..._

_Me despido..._


	14. Capítulo 12

**ADVERTENCIA**

Este puede fanfic tendrá escenas gráficas y sangre.

Se recomienda discreción, están advertidos(siempre quise decir eso xd)...sin mas, a leer...

**_Mejor tarde que nunca..._**

Una luz cegó a ambas ponies en el cielo, Celestia habia hecho un campo de fuerza protegiendo a ambas...

El dragón rugió molesto lanzándose hacia ellas, pero Luna lanzo un hechizo dejando dormido al dragón, haciendo qué callera al suelo. Luna con cuidado lo movio con su magia dejándolo con cuidado en el suelo.

Mientras Twilight volaba con lágrimas en los ojos, aunque de a poco sus aleteos eran mas débiles, haciendo que callera en picada..

-¡Twilight!- Rainbow grito, fue lo último que escucho antes de desmayarse...

_Se pudo ver..._u_na rama del arbol de la armonia estaba cubriendo parte del cuerpo de Scootalo, después la soltó dejando ver que no tenía ninguna herida, el arbol la habia sanado...__-¿Scootalo?..- susurro Applebloom mirando a su amiga y moviendola un poco__-...¿Ya ganamos?- talvez si no fuera una situación tan mal su amiga hubiera reido, en vez de eso, sus dos amigas la abrazaron con fuerza llorando, esta no entendía muy bien porque__-¿Que es eso?...- pregunto la pequeña pegaso mirando a lo legos, viendo una especie de capullo, junto con unas ramas del arbol de la armonia que arrastraba, tres elementos de la armonía agrietados..._

_/Narra Twilight/_

La mitad de mis amigas estaban muertas..., ese dragón que se supone es mi amigo me lastimo.., los elementos estan rotos... y yo ya no puedo más...

Solo podia sentir el aire que me pegaba con fuerza en todo el cuerpo, mis alas ya no me respondían...

**_Solo queria dormir..._**

_Espero que les haya gustado, porque tal vez me tarde en actualizar, necesito hacer varias cosas y no tendre tiempo, haci que si subo mañana o el lunes capítulos, no se vera el siguiente asta el viernes o sabado...__Sin mas que decir__Me depido..._


	15. Capítulo 13

**ADVERTENCIA**

Este puede fanfic tendrá escenas gráficas y sangre.

Se recomienda discreción, están advertidos(siempre quise decir eso xd)...sin mas, a leer...

**La pesadilla continúa**

Pude sentir una luz en mis ojos, comencé a abrirlos suavemente notando que estaba en lugar hecho de Cristal, ¿donde estaba?.

Me levante con cuidado ya que mis alas me dolían y pude notar que tenía vendas en mis heridas

-Veo que despertaste- escuche una voz femenina que se me hizo familiar, pude ver a una alicornio color rosa, con una cutie mark de corazón "Cadance" parece que los nombres no los puedo olvidar

-¿Cadance?- susurre y esta me sonrió para abrazarme

-Estoy feliz de que estes bien con todo lo que pasó, temia que perdiera a mi cuñada- dijo sonriendome y separándose -Shining estuvo muy preocupado por ti-

Yo solo asentí -¿Quién es Shining?- no pude evitar preguntar

Ella solo me miro como si dijiera una broma, pero pronto pudo notar que hablaba en serio -ya vuelvo- dijo para irse de la habitación yo solo suspire, no sirvo sin mis recuerdos ¿cierto?, no pude salvarlas...

Despues de un tiempo pude escuchar como la puerta se abría y una poni terrestre corrió para abrazarme, "Pinkie" yo solo comencé a soltar lágrimas y correspondí a su abrazó

-Twilight,...tú...¿puedes recordarme?..- me miraba con esperanza y con ojos llorosos

-Se que eres Pinkie, mi amiga- susurre a la pony, realmente no sabia que más responder

-Eso es suficiente- susurro la poni terrestre volviendo a abrazarme, ¿tan importante era?, solo quisiera recordarlo..

En eso pude ver a una pegaso entrando, era a quien había salvado del dragón, mi amiga.

Ella solo nos miraba, le sonreí un poco y esta corrió hacia mi abrazandome, "lealtad", suponia que ella era Raimbow, la portadora del elemento de la lealtad y mi amiga...

Una de las pocas que había sobrevivido...

**_Pero no por mucho..._**

_Gracias por leer, recuerden dar corazón, compartir y comentar..._

_Me despido..._


	16. Capítulo 14

**ADVERTENCIA**

Este puede fanfic tendrá escenas gráficas y sangre.

Se recomienda discreción, están advertidos(siempre quise decir eso xd)...sin mas, a leer...

**_Su ultimo deseó..._**

Pude escuchar como alguien abria de nuevo la puerta y ambas ponies se separaron del abrazo y se limpiaron las lágrimas.

Tres alicornios estaban en la habitación, Cadance que ya había visto y otras dos las cuales por primera vez no recordaba ni se me venia nada a la mente ¿acaso era la primera vez que las veía?, talvez no, pero debe de ser una de las princesas de las que me hablo Derpy...

_/ Tiempo antes con Luna /_

Estavamos siendo atacados por ponies sombra, por suerte Canterlot estaba protegido por un campo de fuerza gracias a Shinig Armor, estaba aquí cuando todo comenzó, cuando Twilight mando la carta sobre Cronus.

Pero ahora de alguna forma mi hermano mayor logro entrar al castillo, mientras yo tengo que mantener la luna en su posición, ya que mi hermana esta ocupada lidiando Cronus.

Suspire preocupada, pude notar como en Ponyville se veían luces, intente entrar en los sueños de los ponies de allá, pero no lograba entrar a ninguno, asta que entre a uno extraño, era de Fluttershy esta me miro

-¡Princesa Luna!, debe ir a Ponyville- por primera vez pude escucharla hablar mas fuerte de lo normal, ademas de verla preocupada

-¿Que sucede Fluttershy?- la miraba intentando decifrar que era lo que pasaba

-No hay tiempo, tiene que ir allá, protega a mis amigas, porfavor...no quiero que les suceda nada...- dijo esta comenzando a desaparecer, pero eso solo sucedía cuando...¡NO!

-¡No!, ¡¡Despierta!!- no debia de estar dormida, tenia que seguir luchando

-..lo lamento...ellas fueron las mejores..porfavor, no le hagan daño..no es su culpa..y...digales que me perdonen por ser tan...debil..- eso fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer por completo, volví a la realidad y pude ver como ponies sombra estaban atacando el castillo, me habia tardado más de lo normal en despertar.

En eso una Rain-plosión sonica se pudo ver en el cielo, queria ir a ayudar, pero mi pueblo me necesitaba...bufe molesta, sabia que Cronus se divertía con esto, lance un hechizo hacia los ponies sombra haciendolos desaparecer y pude ver como mi hermana volaba rápidamente hacia Ponyville, mire hacia atras y pude ver a Shinig armor con cara de preocupación

-La traeremos sana y salva, cuida de Canterlot- fue lo último que dije para seguir a mi hermana, sabia que estaba preocupada por su alumna y sus amigas, pero lo que no sabia era que una de ellas ya habia muerto y no sabia cuantas más,

**_Y_****_a debían de estarlo..._**

_Gracias por leer, recuerden dar corazón, compartir y comentar...__Me despido..._


	17. Capítulo 15

**ADVERTENCIA**

Este puede fanfic tendrá escenas gráficas y sangre.

Se recomienda discreción, están advertidos(siempre quise decir eso xd)...sin mas, a leer...

**_Una zona de guerra_**

Llegamos justo cuando un dragón lanzaba una gran bola de fuego hacia Twilight y Rainbow, pero mi hermana hizo un campo de fuerza protegiendolas, yo en cambió entendí a lo que se refería Fluttershy..

No debía lastimarlo, solo lo deje en un sueño tranquilo y lo deje en suelo con sumo cuidado, era lo menos que podia hacer por ella.

Cuando aterrice pude ver como mi hermana salvo a Twilight de una caída libre, tenia una mirada triste y una cómo nunca había visto hacía tiempo desde nuestros padres murieron..

Yo mire hacia los lados y pude ver dos ponies sin vida en el suelo, cuándo me di cuenta de quienes eran corrí hacia las niñas, las cuales se abrazaban y lloraban

-¿Applebloom, Scootalo, Sweete Bell?- ellas de inmediato me miraron y corrieron a abrazarme, yo les correspondí con mis alas, debí de haber llegado antes, no pude protegerlas, perdón Fluttershy...

Pude ver como Pinkie pie y la alumna de Twilight si mal no recuerdo "Starlight" se soltaban lágrimas, yo intentaba tranquilizar a las niñas, cuando volví a mirar hacía donde estaban sus hermanas, estas estaban siendo cubiertas por ramas del árbol de la armonía

-Tenemos qué irnos, Cronus podría traer a sus lacayos- escuche a mi hermana con un tono suave, la mayoria de las presentes temblaban de miedo, ira y tristeza. Era casi como una zona de guerra y lo era..

De alguna forma logramos llevar a todos al castillo de la amistad, incluso a una pegaso gris y a su potrilla a las cuales Twilight habia protegido antes

Cuando esta por fin desperto, Cadance nos dio la noticia, no tenia recuerdos...estaba segura de que mi hermano estaba detras de todo, mi hermana entro a la habitación mirando a Twilight

Tenia la cabeza baja y voz suave -Twilight, se que no entiendes lo que esta pasando...yo..yo..realmente lo siento...jamas debi de enviarte a esa misión...- pude notar lágrimas en sus ojos, mi hermana estaba

**_¡¿Llorando?!_**

_Gracias por leer, recuerden dar corazón, compartir y comentar..., nuevos capítulos el viernes y sabado...__Me despido..._


	18. Capítulo 16

**ADVERTENCIA**

Este puede fanfic tendrá escenas gráficas y sangre.

Se recomienda discreción, están advertidos(siempre quise decir eso xd)...sin mas, leer...

**_El cambió..._**

Baje la cabeza mirando a mi hermana que estaba frente a mi, sabía que mi hermana y yo siempre debíamos de ser fuertes y jamas demostrar emociones negativas en momentos de crisis, después de todo éramos las que manteníamos a raya el miedo y la desesperanza de los ciudadanos.

Pero no lo había evitado, le había demostrado a los presentes que todo estaba perdido. Por mas que quisiera negarlo, era la verdad, Cronus habia golpeado a Celestia donde más le dolia...y yo..no sabía que hacer..

-...Tienes razón...no entiendo muy bien lo que pasa...pero eso no significa que dejaré morir a todos allá afuera...no sé quién esta detras de esto...pero no permitiré que vuelva a lastimar a alguien...¿me ayudaras o solo te lamentarás?- hubo un silencio, no podía creer lo que Twilight había dicho, siempre había sido muy respetuosa con mi hermana, realmente habia perdido la memoria..

Mi hermana hablo suavemente sin mirar a Twilight, parecía no sentirse digna de hacerlo, siempre se había culpado por Cronus -..es peligroso..no deberias de..- está fue interrumpida

-¿Involucrarme?, la mitad de mis amigas están muertas..yo creo que estoy lo suficientemente involucrada- está habló en tono serio, sabía que no sería la misma por la muerte de sus amigas, no que seria...

**_Otra persona..._**

_Gracias por leer, recuerden dar corazón, compartir y comentar..., tambien queria comentarles que en poco tiempo subire otro fanfic titulado__"Pinkamena Diane Pie"__Espero que lo apoyen al igual que a este, sin más...__Me despido..._


	19. Capítulo 17

**ADVERTENCIA**

Este puede fanfic tendrá escenas gráficas y sangre.

Se recomienda discreción, están advertidos(siempre quise decir eso xd)...sin mas, a leer...

**_¿Volverán?_**

_/ Narra Twilight /_

Después de lo sucedido en la granja de los Apple hace unos días la princesa Celestia se encargo personalmente de hacer un enorme campo de fuerza que cubria todo el pueblo, ya que aún había ciudadanos de Poniville, después de lo que le dije esta solo me ha estado evitando si me habla, talvez me había sobre pasado, pero mis sentimientos estaban por desbordar en ese momento, ahora solo tengo denuevo ese hueco en mi corazón.

Por lo menos mis amigas han estado conmigo y mi estudiante irónicamente se convirtió en mi maestra de amistad, magia y recuerdos.

Aunque en su mayoría Pinkie Pie y Rainbow son las que más me han ayudado con eso ya que han estado más tiempo conmigo, la princesa Cadence o mí "cuñada" tuvo que irse a Canterlot con mi jermano para poder estar con Flurry Heart, mi sobrina...

Realmente mi vida era fantastica, asta que Cronus llegó, también me contaron sobre Spike el dragón con el cuál sigo molesta y con el que quiero cambiar de tema.

Pero a pesar de todo, aún me siento extraña, cómo si no perteneciera realmente aquí...

Hoy sera el entierro de mis amigas y todos los demás ponies que perdieron la vida en el ataqué, mientras salgo del castillo con mis amigas a mi costado puedo sentir un aire de tristeza y desesperación...

Veo ponies llorando y algunos mirandome con odió, se suponía que yo deberia protegerlos y no lo había hecho, quisiera enmendarlo, pero una vida es una vida y jamás volvera...

**_A menos qu__e..._**

_¿Qué sucederá?, ¿Quién es esa poni?, ¿Es importante?_

_Me despido..._


	20. Capítulo 18

**ADVERTENCIA**

Este puede fanfic tendrá escenas gráficas y sangre.

Se recomienda discreción, están advertidos(siempre quise decir eso xd)...sin mas, a leer...

**_La magia del elemento _**

Recuerdo estar respirando con dificultad, tenia una gran herida y estaba en el suelo adolorida.

Rainbow estaba frente a mi abriendo sus alas protegiendome, él era mi amigo, ¿porqué actuaba así?, me levante débilmente, mientras veía a Angel como negaba con la cabeza..

-Debes de irte...- susurre a mi mejor amiga de niña, a la que me había protegido de los qué me molestaban, la que había estado conmigo desde el inicio, debia detenerla o se lastimaría

-¡Estas loca!, ¡Estas herida y el te lastimara!- solo sonreí un poco

-Leal como siempre...pero..me toca a mí...salvarte...-dije abriendo mis alas, saltando con fuerza hacía aquel dragón empujandolo lejos de mi amiga, tenía mucha fuerza por unos instantes, pero pronto sentí un dolor agudo en mi pecho

-¡Fluttershy!- después de eso, me encontré en un prado y pude ver a la Princesa Luna, le dije que no era culpa de él...tal vez debí especificar, pero ya no tenía tiempo...después todo fue oscuridad, asta...que sólo desperte...

Me levanté en un lugar que desconocía, a pesar de ello, también era familiar, como si hubiera estado, aquí antes...

Luego de un tiempo me di cuenta de donde estaba, en nada menos que en el elemento...

**_En el elemento de la amabilidad..._**

_¿Aún sigue con vida?...__Gracias por leer, recuerden dar corazón, comentar y compartir..._


	21. Capítulo 19

**_ADVERTENCIA_**

Este puede fanfic tendrá escenas gráficas y sangre.

Se recomienda discreción, están advertidos(siempre quise decir eso xd)...sin mas, a leer...

**_No las dejare tranquilas.._**

/ Narra Rainbow /

Caminábamos por Poniville, estabamos en camino hacia dónde enterrariamos a los caídos, entre ellos tres de mis mejores amigas...

A pesar de todo, Pinkie ha estado intentando hacer sonreir a todo el pueblo, sé que ella esta igual de triste, pero no ha permitido que lo vean.

Mirntras yo...sólo he estado todo el tiempo con Twilight, Pinkie y Starlight. Son las unicas que me quedan además de Scootalo, su abuela falleció durante el ataqué y he estado cuidando de ella.

Mientras caminamos puedo ver como algunos ponies miran a Twilight con odió solo solte un bufido. Ella había dado todo de sí, incluso me había salvado sin siquiera recordarme.

Después pude sentir como alguien me abrazaba, Twilight me abrazaba con su ala y me sonreía un poco, yo devolví el gesto, mientras Pinkie nos empujo levemente sonriendo. Yo solo solte una pequeña risa y seguimos caminando.

Despues volví a mi semblante serio y intentando evitar soltar las lágrimas, los ataúdes de mis amigas estaban a unos pasos de dónde estábamos.

Los tres estaban rodeados de flores, uno de ellos tenía el sombrero de vaquero sobre el ataúd de Applejack, otro estaba muy bien decorado de rubíes y diamantes, Rarity incluso habia hecho su propio ataúd que no violara las leyes de la moda, sonreí un poco con lágrimas en los ojos.

Al ver el último me derrumbé...el de Fluttershy, animales lo rodeaban, Ángel el pequeño conejo que salvó Pinkie, estaba muy pegado al ataúd de su dueña, parecia no querer soltarlo y entiendo el porque, ella no lo merecía...ninguna..., podía escuchar sonllozos por los demás ponies del pueblo, todos lloraban por sus seres querdos arrebatados, incluzo Celestia y Luna derramaron lágrimas...

Tiempo despues fue tiempo de enterrar a las chicas..., Applebloom y Sweete Belle se negaban a dejar ir a sus hermanas, yo solo intentaba limpiar mis lagrimas, todos se limitaban a ver,nadie las apartaba, en eso un poni encapuchado se acerco a ambas potrillas.

Yo, no conocía a aquel poni, así que me acerqué para ver lo que sucedía..

-Tranquilas volveran a ver a sus hermanas- escuche decir al encapuchado, no me daba buena espina.

-¿En serio?- escuche a Sweete Belle con inocencia

-Mandenles un saludo,.. de parte de Cronus...- pude ver como su cuerno se iluminaba, yo me coloque en medio de las niñas y el alicornio, un dolor punzante aparecio seguido de sonllozos y gritos con mi nombre...pero me preocupaba más una cosa...

**_-Perdóname Scoot...no podre..cuidarte...-_**

_¿Que sucedera?...¿él adiós para Rainbow?__En otro capítulo...__Perdón por la tardanza, gracias por leer, recuerden dar corazón, compartir y comentar...__Me despido..._


	22. Capítulo 20

**ADVERTENCIA**

Este puede fanfic tendrá escenas gráficas y sangre.

Se recomienda discreción, están advertidos(siempre quise decir eso xd)...sin mas, a leer...

**_La monarca cayó..._**

Pude ver como una de mis amigas caía al suelo mal herida, una furia interna se apodero de mí, corrí directo hacia aquel otro alicornio, lanzando un hechizo hacia el, pero solo logre darle a un árbol el cual quedo destruido. El solo voló.

El enojo incremento, pude sentir mi poder incrementar, comence a atacarlo, pero solo pude ver su sonrisa, la borraria de su cara...

-¡TWILIGHT NO!- escuche a la princesa Celestia, pero era demaciado tarde, ya estava persiguiéndolo en una carrera por el aire, pude ver como paraba para mirarme

-¡No vas a poder protegerlas!, todos moriran- mi enojo y odió estaban al tope

Centre toda mi energía en mi cuerno y la lance hacia donde estaba Cronus, pero no le habia dado a él...

Celestia se había colocado en medio, pude ver cómo caía al suelo y el escudo que nos protegía, se desvanecía...

-**_¿Sabes que es irónico?...una princesa de la amistad sin amigos...-_**

_El gran final, muy pronto..._

_Recuerden comentar, dar corazón y compartir...__Me despido..._


	23. Información de Cronus

**_Cronus_**

Alicornio

**_Edad_**:

Desconocida

**_Villano_**

**_Poder:_**

Puede manipular a otros con su magia, crear ilusiones, controla las sombras. Las demas habilidades son desconocidas...

**_Personalidad_:**

Manipulador, inteligente, frío,

**_Físico_:**

Tiene una particularidad, éste de día tiene un pelaje blanco con melena negra y de noche su pelaje se vuelve oscuro y su melena se vuelve roja, lo único que no cambia son sus ojos y su cutie mark.

**_Historia..._**

El primogenito de los antiguos fundadores de Equestria, el unico y verdadero principe de Equestria, al cuál se le nego el tronó por tener oscuridad en su corazón.

Este es el hermano de la princesa Celestia y Luna, justo antes de su coronación se le fue negado su tronó, ya que uno de los consejeros del rey había visto oscuridad en su corazón, dandole el puesto a ambas princesas. Esto causo un gran odió hacía sus hermanas, se quedo con su puesto como el capitán de la guardia real y unos meses después en un uno de sus viajes por Equestria se encontró con un libro prohibido.

Al encontrarlo este comenzó a entender y a utilizar la magia negra que poseía, al hacer esto sus ojos de azul, cambiaron a rojo intenso.

Cuando quiso apoderarse del tronó atacando el castillo, asesinando a sus progenitores y hiriendo a aquel consegero de gravedad.

Cuando ambas hermanas supieron esto usaron los elementos de la armonía para encerrarlo en una cueva cerca de Ponyville, lo que no sabian es que la estudiante favorita de una de ellas encontraría la cueva y desataría sin querer un gran mal a Equestria.

**_Hermanas_**

Celestia y Luna

Ambas a pesar de todo lo que hizo su hermano lo aprecian y darian su vida por él.

Esto a causa de que el era el único que cuidaba de Luna por las noches al ser el unico despierto.

Y se encargaba de mantener a raya a los demás gobernantes de tierras leganas de Celestia.

A pesar de verse tan rudo y malo, antes de serle negado su trono este era un potro honrado y un gran hermano mayor.

Celestia es la unica de las dos hermanas que aún tiene esperanza de que él se redima.

**_Cutie Mark_**

_Una espada en sombras..._

Esta refleja su talento en la magia y con la espada, gracias a esta sus soldados lo llamaban "La ultima sombra", no está demas decir que cuándo este se volvió malvado era lo último que veían los soldados.


	24. Curiosidades parte 2

**_Bienvenidos a estas curiosidades_**

Estas seran curiosidades de esta historia y spoilers.

**ADVERTENCIA**

Este puede fanfic tendrá escenas gráficas y sangre.

Se recomienda discreción, están advertidos(siempre quise decir eso xd)...sin mas, a leer...

_Las primeras preguntas 4 de 5, seran por parte de una fiel lectoraTwilight Saravia..._

**_-¿Tendra final feliz?-_**

Eso dependera de la persona, ya que tengo planeado un final a imaginación, aunque puede que deje pistas y ustedes tengan que resolver el final, sera un rompecabezas asta que suba el epílogo...

Por otro lado puede que haga dos finales, uno tragico y el otro feliz, asi podrán ver ambos, asi qué ya seria que es lo que ustedes quieren...

**_-¿Todos los buenos vivos al final?-_**

Eso no puedo ni asegurarlo, ni negarlo, ya que estoy revisando la historia, así qué tendran que esperar para ver el gran final.

**_-¿Por que se le fue denegado el derecho del trono al hermano de Celestia y Luna?-_**

Bueno tú respuesta esta en la información de Cronusq ue recientemente hice, pero resumiendolo, Cronus tenía maldad en su corazón, algo que NO coloqué era el ¿por qué?..

(Spolier) Este combatió con el rey sombra y este infectó su corazón, haciéndo que poco a poco sus emociones se desvanecerán, provocando que fuera cruel y despiadado por falta de sentimientos...

**_-¿Habran ships?_**

Realmente no lo tenía pensado, ya que por la tragedia y el drama se me hacía algo cruel, no lose, pero puedo decir que habra...

Fluttercord :v

Si quieren más y tienen ideas en mente, en los comentarios...

_Y por último mi pregunta y respuesta..._

**_-¿Cuántos capítulos serán en total?-_**

Un prólogo, 25 capítulos y un epílogo, además del contenido extra cómo la información Cronus, la parte 1 y 2 de las curiosidades...

Esté tipo de contenido(curiosidades) en mis historias sera cada 10 o 5 capítulos, no está demás decir qué la historia de "Pinkamena Diane Pie" tendrá uno, si quieren que sus preguntas aparezcan comenten.

_Gracias por leer, den corazón, compartan y comenten..._

_Me despido..._


	25. Capítulo 21

**_21/25 capítulos_**

**ADVERTENCIA**

Este puede fanfic tendrá escenas gráficas y sangre.

Se recomienda discreción, están advertidos(siempre quise decir eso xd)...sin mas, a leer...

**_Ya no más juegos..._**

Ignoré el comentario y baje en picada hacia la princesa, estabamos muy alto y no me habia dado cuenta por el enojo, pero podía sentir como magia oscura se acercaba hacia mí, mire hacia arriba y pude ver pegasos sombra siguiéndome, comencé a mover mis alas más rápido tenía que atrapar a la princesa.

Pronto ponies sombra me pararon colocandose frente a mi y juntandose a mis costados evitando que moviera mis alas -¡No!- Celestia moriria si callera, por suerte la princesa Luna atrapo a su hermana, pero pronto se pudieron escuchar gritos de los ponies, estaban atacando Poniville de nuevo...

-¡¡Sueltenme!!- estaba impotente, no podía soltarme, mire hacia donde antes estaban mis amigas y pude ver a Pinkie tratando de mover a Rainbow junto con las niñas, mientras Starlight trataba de protegerlas, pero ya las estaban rodeando.

Trataba de liberarme, pero era inútil, sin mensionar que le habían colocado algo a mi cuerno este no funcionaba, solo podía mirar y eso más rabia me daba...

Cerre los ojos con fuerza intentando pensar, pero no tenia la mente clara, estaba asustada, no sabia que hacer asta que un nombre llegó a mi cabeza

-¡¡¡Cerbero!!!- "no se quién seas o qué seas, pero porfavor ayudanos" fue lo unico que pude pensar y escuche un fuerte rugido, abrí los ojos de golpe y un enorme perro de tres cabezas comenzó a atacar a los ponies sombra, ayudando a mis amigos

-¡¡Si!!- dije algo aliviada, pero pude sentir un dolor en él pecho, junto con recuerdos pasando por mi cabeza "Spike, amigas, Celestia" fue lo que pude pensar y luego ver a Cronus mirandome con una espada manchada de sangre..

-Te dije que no confiarás en mí y ahora ya no me sirves...- en eso los ponies sombra me soltaron, mientras yo solo entre cerraba los ojos

-Perdonenme...perdonenme todos...yo no quería esto...- dije con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡¡Twilight!!- escuche gritos, pero ya no podía mantener los ojos

**_Abiertos_...**

_¿Twilight murió?, ¿Recupero sus recuerdos?..._

Talvez en otro episodio, si quieres saber más de esta historia, ve a la wiki de "Cronus" que dejare aquí en el blog.

Esta historia oficialmente tendra 25 capítulos y talvez un epílogo, recuerden dar corazón, comentar y compartir..


	26. Capítulo 22

**_22/25 capítulos _**

**_ADVERTENCIA_**

Este puede fanfic tendrá escenas gráficas y sangre.

Se recomienda discreción, están advertidos(siempre quise decir eso xd)...sin mas, a leer...

**_La conquista y él despertar..._**

_/Narra Luna/_

Ya todo estaba perdido, mi hermana estaba mal herida, no sabíamos si Twilight Sparkle seguía con vida, y yo estaba demaciado débil de día como para enfrentarlo, además de poner como prioridad la vida de mis subditos.

Con ayuda de Cerbero logramos salir de Poniville, con parte de los ciudadanos, la mayoría estaban heridos y la unica medica era Zecora, la cual estaba muy ocupada co Rainbow Dash, Celestia y otros ponies heridos de gravedad.

Pinkie Pie, Starlight y los guardias reales se estaban encargando de alejar a culquier poni sombra, mientras yo miraba al cielo algo dolida

-Querido hermano, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo?- susurre y pude sentir como alguien me tocaba el ala.

-Princesa...¿que sucedera?- la voz de la pequeña Applebloom era casi susurro y sus ojos tenian algo de esperanza

-No lose...- dije y la abracé con mi ala -pero lo las dejaré solas- dije mirando a las otras dos potrillas sonriendo.

Las tres solo se acercaron a mí, mientras yo las envolví con mis alas sonriendo un poco y volví a mirar el cielo.

"Twilight, porfavor vuelve, te necesitamos...a todas, dónde quiera que estén, vuelvan" es lo unico que pude pensar antes qué el cielo se tornará oscuro y los guardias comenzaran a gritar que todos huyeran...

/_ En otro lugar /_

Un guardiá real había logrado atrapar a la princesa de la amistad, éste estaba del lado contrario de Poniville, cerca del tren de la amistad.

Planeaba llevársela a Canterlot, ya que estaba mal herida y la cargaba en su lomo con cuidado.

-Porfavor resista- dijo el guardia de melana azulada, aunque la alicornio reconocía la voz

-¿Flash?- dijo esta comenzando a despertar adolorida

-A sus ordenes princesa- dijo este en dirección al tren

Twilight se movió un poco notando que su herida estaba vendada

-Cuidado princesa, su herida es profunda, me eso la mantendrá con vida lo suficiente para llegar a Canterlot- dijo el guardiá llegando a la estación

-No...pará- dijo Twilight adolorida y bajando de su lomo

-Princesa, ¿que es lo qué hace?- dijo este mirandola y acercándose

-No...puedo dejar...a mis amigas aquí...- Twilight intentaba caminar, pero un dolor en el pecho hacia que caminar le fuera imposible, el guardiá se colocó frente a ella

-lo lamento, pero usted es mi prioridad, las ordenes fueron de la msima Celestia, me dijo qué si le pasaba algo, la prioridad serian tú y Luna, pero ella está con los demas guardias y estas mal herida- esté miraba seriamente a Twilight, pero esta nego

-Me temo qué tendré que desobedecer a mi mentora- dijo igual de sería al guardiá -ponis han muerto por mi culpa y no voy a permitir que haya más en la lista- está aun caminaba adolorida

-No lo entiende, si les llega a pasar algo a Luna, usted sera la única princesa qué podrá proteger y guiar a Equestria- esté intentaba hacer entrar en razón a la alicornio

-Entonces no hay que permitir que nada le suceda- dijo esta sonriendo un poco y haciendo un hechizo -con eso sera suficiente- dijo Twilight mirando su herida, no la había curado por completo, pero si la había vuelto un poco mas pequeña y menos mortal

**_-Necesito que hagas me hagas un favor...-_**

_El final está cerca...__Voy a hacer capítulos más largos para las batallas y todo lo que viene..._

_Qué Cronus no los atrape..._

_Me despido..._

_/Esté capítulo tiene su propia imagen y demás, si quereis verla entren a Amino My little pony y busquenme como Saiya27, o en el borrador de blogs coloquén el #RecuerdosPerdidos y presionenlo en la vista previa, podrán ver todos los capítulos y wikis originales/_


End file.
